Page 8:Super Mario Galaxy
Summary Yet another Mario adventure game was needed for yet another one of Nintendo's consoles. This time it was for the Wii. Once again it was built on the same principles as Super Mario 64 but with an entirely new environment and new power ups. Story As Mario was invited to Peach's castle to watch a cosmic show. She was *ONCE AGAIN* kidnapped by Bowser Koopa who takes her away to the cosmos. Mario must need the aid of not just his brother Luigi, but also a cosmic being Rosalina who nurses other cosmic beings called Star Bites. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Super Mario 64 (even more so than Super Mario Sunshine). However, there are more new features and even new power-ups. You can play as Luigi as he can collect stars and have Mario collect green colored Starmen. There are also comets that make Mario collect power stars under certain conditions. You also collect small star bites to feed the living star bites so they can turn into Galaxies themselves. The game also featured something called the Grandmaster Galaxy which is for the most seasoned of gamers. The game also featured Rosalina's story telling to her adopted children. The game also features new power-ups. There's the Bee Mushroom which gives Mario the abilities of a honey bee and give him temporary flight powers and climb up honey laced walls. There's the Boo Mushroom where it runs Mario into a boo and allow him to pass through certain walls, there's the Ice Flower where Mario turns into a being of ice and allow him to walk across water and even stands on top of water jets, and a spring mushroom which wraps Mario in a huge spring and allows him to bounce and jump up to places which are otherwise too high and/or too far for Mario. Reception Unlike Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy was better received by fans and critics alike despite it looks and feels more like Super Mario 64 with power stars and even some of the same somersaults. But it features new power-ups, a brand new environment and even Mario's brother: Luigi. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii, 2012) Summary Not happy by settling with just one version of Super Mario Galaxy, Nintendo wanted to release another iteration of the game by using concepts that couldn't be used in the first game. Story Mario continues his adventures by using his very own space ship with the same design as his head and face. Gameplay Though fundamentally similar to the first game, Super Mario Galaxy 2 but it features new power ups and new game features. In this game in addition to the other power-ups, there is the Cloud Flower where Mario can create clouds and use them as temporary platforms and Mario can also use his shoes to glide on ice (without skates). To add to the challenge of the game, the game also features a prerequisite for advancing, in order to reach a segment of a world you must have a certain amount of power stars . Reception Like the first game, this game was well received and loved by fans and critics alike. It features nearly every element from all of the previous Super Mario Bros. games as well as new features. Trivia * The game would see the return of the enemy: Bully from Super Mario 64, it would be eventually scrapped, but remained in the game's code. * The Japanese version had some bad English translation regarding to obtaining a Power Star. This would be fixed in the US version of the game. * The boss battle with Megaleg was a scrapped idea for the Final Battle against Ganon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time where Link had to climb up Ganon's body in order to hit his weak spot. * The Starbits used in the game are a reference to a popular Japanese candy called Konpeito. This candy would be referenced again in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and be known as "Gratitude Crystals". * In the Haunted Mansion Galaxy and in the mission Luigi in the Haunted Mansion while playing as Luigi, the captured Luigi will still be there. * Rosalina's look was going to be more original. Her hair would resemble a Beehive with straight bangs and curly-q's over her ears, and was to have a different face rather than resemble Peach, and have a dress that would be similar to those worn by Peach and Daisy. * One of the more distinctive features is that Rosalina reads storybooks to her adopted Lumas. This was written by Yoshiaki Koizumi in complete privacy. He didn't showed it until it was complete. This was a complete surprise to everybody (including Shigeru Miyamoto). * In the "Deep Dark Galaxy", you'll find a blue colored house. You'll also find that you can pass through the walls of the house. * One of the ideas for the first game that was scrapped and re-used in Super Mario Galaxy 2 was Yoshi. The developers had done most of the game before thinking about adding Yoshi into the game, because he would be mostly useless in the first game. * In Super Mario galaxy 2 and in the "Shiverburn" Galaxy, you'll see 3 alien-like creatures in the background cliff. Even as you reach the boss arena they're still in the same place on the Cliffside. It's difficult to tell why that is, even hacking into the game won't reveal the truth.